Another Day At The Office
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: It's just another day at the office for Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. Beautiful People femslash told from Velvet's point of view. What goes on behind the scenes and even on national television nobody knows, until now. Femslash, if you don't like it go awa


AN: So I got really, really overanalytical of what I believe to be the most obvious femslash pairing in recent memory, the Beautiful People in a recent match Kip James had with Rhino. And if you watch the match, peice by peice, this really will make sense to you I sware lol. I don't own them, yet lol. Oh by the way, this is the last of my fanfic posting spree for the night, who knows when I'll post again, I get pretty lazy lol. I hope you've enjoyed atleast one of the fics, and possibly this one too. Read and review please!

Velvet's POV

Why is she doing this? And now of all times? She knows that we have to go accompany Kip to ringside for his match with Rhino any minute now, and all of a sudden she's inspired by his ring moniker and is acting uncharacteristicly cute with me. And by cute with me I mean running her hand up my thigh softly, slowly, avoiding the place I want to feel her hand as if to torcher me. It's cute behaviour for her instead of the usual ripping my pants off and taking me roughly thing she usually does. But for some reason I feel like this is only the pregame show for a World Series final. Almost like she's teasing me purposely, like she wants me to walk out there soaking wet, I wouldn't put it past her.

"Ladies let's go!" Kip shouts through the door. He knows not to walk in anymore, and if he does he faces Angelina's meanstreak, something nobody wants to go deal with.

"Just a second." She says calmly, her fingers so close to me I want to scream.

"Ready to go baby?" She asks so sweetly it almost comes off sarcastically.

Yeah I'm ready to go alright. Ready to fuck, goddamnit. I can hear the opening chord of our theme music and I know theres absolutely no way I can get what I want right now, I'm just gonna have to wait. This really couldn't suck anymore. Atleast I can be somewhat greatful that I'm not wrestling tonight, that would have been a disaster.

She removes her hand from my inner thigh with a wicked smile. Good to know she's getting joy out of this, note the sarcasm there. This relationship is a constant game of control, and I always, always lose. Time to go grace those ugly Floridians with our presense once again. We get our paper bags, rush out the door and over to the ramp, ready for our three person routine entrance. I'm going through the motions like any other day, like what was happening two minutes ago wasn't happening. But my mind can't seem to shake it. I wanna focuse my full support on Kip to help him dispose of that beasty man Rhino, but I'm still far too aroused for that to happen at the moment. It's all I can think about as the greasy bastard makes his way down the opposite ramp.

The three of us huddle together at the side of the ring, and I can tell the cameras are on us. I don't want to say anything too loud or revealing so I whisper into Kip's ear. "I don't care what the hell you do but make this quick for fuck sakes." And I mean literally, for _fuck _sakes.

It's not a good thing for Kip but at the moment I could really care less, because Rhino seems to want to make this quick too and rolls out of the ring ambushing him immediately. Angel and I scurry off, and I put up the appearence that I'm offended by his sneak attack but really I'm quite happy there wont be any prematch stalling tonight.

He tries to pull out a table and I'm dissapointed that it doesn't look like it'll come into play because that would have ended things immediately. However Kip irish whips Rhino right into the steel barrier, the same one keeping those discusting slobs back from touching us and I know that's a very effective move. I hug Angelina happily, we're not on camera.

Oh shit yes we are. I point at Rhino and laugh, I can get away with that. Hugging is a natural occurance that many people who aren't even fucking on a regular basis or even at all can do. But for some reason I still feel the need to cover my tracks, call it paranoia if you will.

She's right beside me as we're watching the madness unfold. Her arm is even touching mine, that's how close she is.

"How hot are you right now?" She whispers as the fans are clearly focused on the wrestling action and not us. Although I'm sure some of them are still watching us, and haven't taken their eyes off us since the second we walked out, I really doubt they can hear her.

"Really hot." Was that really a necessary question? Did she really not know the answer?

"You have no idea what I wanna do to you." She says and the tone of her voice changes, drops lower, huskier.

"I can only imagine." Even though I'm trying for the sake of being professional at the moment, not to, and failing miserably.

"Can't wait to feel how wet you are."

Oh.My.God. I did not sign up for this. Please God, tell me that she is not going to just start talking full out dirty to me while we appear on national television. This is too fucking much for me, but yet so fucking hot at the same time.

I say nothing, the visual of her words flashing through my mind before I can even try and stop it. It's relieving to feel her hand against me, in my head atleast, even though she really isn't there. Wow, I really need to think about something else.

I hit my hand against the mat several times, and shout at the referee Slick Johnson, which is officially the most stupid name for a referee ever in the history of professional wrestling. It atleast helps me to get a small bit of frustration out. Even though it's sexual frustration. And now that I think about it, the fact that I aleviated a one hundrenth of my tension really doesn't mean shit at the moment.

I see an oppertunity where Kip has Stupid distracted so I choke Ugly on the ropes, theres a bit more tension released, but only for a split second because Angel joins me and her hands I'm sure "accidently" hold mine while she mimicks my action. She throws up the signal for a high five which I deliver, all for the cameras of course which are now on us. She's really good at making this seem like every other day.

"Can't wait to lick you up and down."

Fuck here we go again.

"I could tease that little clit of yours for hours."

I think I literally just shuddered. She throws her hands up in the air and claps for Kip when he hits an offensive move, like all of this is so natural to her. So I do the same thing, just praying to any God that might be out there for this match which I'm sure hasn't been going on too long, to end already. He asks her for the paper bag, a good indicator that he is ready to end this thing, which I couldn't be more greatful for. She hands him the bag that has his face on it with pride and cockiness, but she knows I love her ego just as much as I love her.

Damnit, that idea didn't seem to last too long. I'm sure we've been out here less then five minutes but this just feels like an eternity. Especially when her hand brushes against my leg as we casually stand at ringside.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless." And especially when she whispers things like that, she has me so worked up it's not even funny. I could probably have her arrested for cruel and unusual punishment at the moment, but I don't wanna distract myself with the thought of her and a pair of handcuffs.

Rhino's coming back out for the table, thank heavens! We're getting as far away from him as possible. Feeling slightly guilty I hit the mat and yell to Kip what he's doing, even though I want this match to end NOW, it would still be nice if our fashionist won.

"Gonna make you scream, you'll cum so hard." She's still talking and I'm still listening, it's all I can do. I wanna dish it out right back to her, I can talk dirty too, but that happens in the appropriate settings. I know if I say anything to her now it'll just add more fuel to my fire.

"Think fast!" She says as Rhino misses his signature "gore" move and almost collides with the table but stops himself from doing so. She grabs his leg while Kip has the dumbass with the soccer shorts and socks turned around, so taking her advice I pull out some hairspray and get him right in the eyes. And just like that Kip hits him with the "gore" through the table as Angel jumps up and down for joy, knowing he won't beable to recover before the three count.

And she was right, he gets the victory and I'm so thankful for that because I don't know how much longer I could have lasted in these conditions. I don't even care if I'm on camera now, I hug her tightly and lean into her, pressing our breasts together and her back against the ring apron, showing her my eagerness to get out of here and back to our room but still looking innocent enough to the viewing audience.

"I'm all yours." I whisper to her before reluctantly letting go of her.

I'm about to head up the ramp but instead she takes my hand and gets into the ring, insisting we lay the boots to Rhino for a few moments. Well before that even really gets started the trailer trash known as ODB and that other girl who's clearly never seen a mirror run down with chairs. There's no way we're gonna wait around so we bail out in a hurry.

I'm halfway up the goddamn ramp when I realize Angel's still yelling at and waiting for Kip to get the hell out of there. So I join her back at ringside as he hops out too, and we finally, FINALLY get the hell out of the camera range and through the tunnel.

I'm bitting my bottom lip as we rush backstage and she mumbles something about a congratulations and needing privacy to Kip.

We open the door to our private room, get in and she locks it instantly. She's been screwing with my mind all night, now it's time for her to screw something else. Yep, it's just another day at the office for Velvet Sky and Angelina Love.

This is where the fun begins...


End file.
